The blue house
by Renh Ackermann
Summary: Eren venait s'y réfugier, souvent. Il s'installait sur le peron de cette maison bleue dont lui seul connaissait l'existence, face à la mer. C'était son refuge, à lui tout seul. Jusqu'au jour ou il croisa ces yeux gris.
1. Chapter 1

Ereri!

Et oui, un tout chaud. Juste sortit du four.

Donc, cette fanfiction est un UA ce qui veut dire pas d'attaques de titans au programme. Certains personnages vous sembleront _légèrement_ （hum）OOC et j'en suis vraiment navré vu que je n'arrive pas vraiment à cerner nos amis imaginaires et que je n'ai vu que l'anime donc je les ai fait comme je les perçois.

C'est la première fiction que je publie et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

（Ça fout les pétoches quand même de publier ses écrits）

Et n'oublions pas que les personnages appartiennent au puit inépuisable d'originalité qu'est Hajime-san.

Ah! Et ce premier chapitre sera comme un centrage de l'univers et des personnages et il ne se passera donc pas grand-chose mais je vous invite à lire quand même.

S'il vous plait？

Bref, bonne lecture à tous （prions pour que ce soit au pluriel）

Ereri

_CHAPITRE I : Refuge_

Chaud.

Mai venait à peine de déduter.

La ville évoluait dans la chaleur étouffante de cette fin de matinée. Peu de gens prenaient le risque de sortir de chez eux, même si ils étaient habitués par les caprices du soleil. Région au bord de la mer, le climat était généralement chaud et humide. Heureusement ou pas, pour certains, la pluie ne s'était pas ajoutée à l'équation.

Eren longeait un chemin de terre et d'herbre mais encore envahit par le sable, la plage n'étant pas très loin. Ce même chemin qu'il prenait de puis quelques mois, trois peut être même quatre. Son sac accroché à son épaule et sa planche de surf sous les bras, il atteignit enfin sa destination. _Son refuge_.

La maison en bois, bleue bien que décolorée à quelques endroits, se dressait devant lui. Les arbres au delà de la clôture, l'encerclaient de derrière sauf un, au milieu de la cour, protégeant une balançoire usée et grinçante bien qu'encore opérationnelle.

Un aboiement joyeux et légèrement aigue retentit de l'intérieur de la cabane à outil -ou plutôt une cabane fourres-y tout ce que tu trouves- avant qu'une petite masse noire ne vienne sautiller à ses pieds. Sirius, nom en souvenir de ses années à dévorer Harry Potter, était un chiot qu'il avait adopté un jour de pluie. Un de ces jours qui ne vous souriait pas, mais pas du tout. Un où l'on se réveille en retard en zappant le petit déjeuner, passant les premières heures de cours le ventre vide, où l'on rate le bus au retour alors qu'il fait averse dehors. Il avait du marcher sous la pluie, s'abritant de temps en temps. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait remarqué, une petite boule de poil recroquevillée sur elle-même et frigorifiée.

Faute de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir chez lui, il avait amménagé un petit espace de vie au fond de la cabane et venait régulièrement le nourrir.

Posant sa planche sur le sol, l'adolescent s'assit sur le perron, face à la mer, son chien affalé à ses pieds. Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, il sortit des croquettes qu'il offrit à son compagnon et son carnet de dessin de son sac, couchant sur papier la quiétude que lui offrait son refuge.

Ereri

Eren ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, lançant un faible "_Je suis rentré"_, plus par habitude qu'en attente d'une réponse car seul le silence l'accueillit. Depuis la mort de sa mère, tout le monde essayait de rester loin de la maison, autrefois si chaleureuse, le plus longtemps possible, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante. Son père voyageait souvent, allant à des congrès ou restait juste à l'hôpital jusqu'à tard le soir, si il rentrait. Mikasa, sa sur était restée auprès de lui les premières années suivant leur perte, essayant de combler le vide qu'avait laissé leur mère et celui de plus en plus fréquent de leur père mais s'était heurter à un mur. A des _Je vais bien_ et des _Lache moi_. Lasse, elle avait fini par trouver un travail à mi-temps dans un restaurant du coin où travaillait aussi une de leur amie commun, Annie. Une blonde dotée d'un fort charactère et d'une droite redoutable.

Lui avait le surf, le dessin, Sirius et la maison bleue. Sans oublier Armin bien sûr, meilleur ami et ami d'enfance à lui et Mikasa.

Armin était leur voisin de quelques patés de maisons et l'avait accompagné dans ses quatre cent coups, sans vraiment y prendre part. Sa maturité précoce du à l'absence de ses parents y étant pour beaucoup. Disparus, disait-on. Ils avaient pris le départ comme à chaque fois, mais la différence étaient qu'ils n'étaient plus revenus. Dix ans étaient passés depuis.

Les parents d'Armin étaient chercheurs et voyageaient beaucoup. Eren ne se souvenait pas d'eux mais son ami vantait souvent leurs recherches et les livres qu'ils lui ramenaient après chaque voyage. Des livres sans grand intéret pour un garçon de son age mais de vrais trésors pour Armin. Du aux fréquents voyages de ses parents, c'était son grand père qui l'avait élevé. Un homme qui avait gardé le sourire, comme son petit-fils d'ailleurs, malgré la disparition de sa fille et son gendre.

Eren soupira bruyamment en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux châtains, les ébouriffant encore plus. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, cherchant quelque chose de facile à préparer ou à réchauffer et retrouva des restes de pizza surgelé. Il les mit à chauffer dans la micro-onde puis les embarqua dans le salon, devant la télé.

Ce sera dans cette position que Mikasa le retrouva quelques heures plus tard, endormis.

Ereri

La réunion s'éternisait. Sa main lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa patience allait bientôt atteindre ses limites.

Hanji faisait des origamis bizarres avec ses stylos et ses feuilles- surement ses rapports, l'idiote. Erwin n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis deux longues heures. Sa langue le démangeait, tellement il avait envie de les envoyer foutre.

Et dire que cette réunion a été mise au point pour lui. Lui et son soit disant traumatisme, dixit le psychologue de la base. _Traumatisme causé par la vue de ses coequipiers décimés devant ses yeux dont l'une était sa fiancée et bla bla bla..._ Il côtoyait la mort depuis le début de sa carrière. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça le traumatiserait. Auruo, Gunter et Eldo étaient de bon soldats, de bons subordonnés et Petra, elle était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'était tout.

\- Levi? Tu m'écoutes?

Erwin posait vraiment des questions bizarres. Qui écouterait ses conneries de plus de deux heures? Lui n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de l'entendre babiller sans s'arreter.

\- Hm, il fit mine d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il était épuisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se glisser dans ses draps propres, peut-être plus si propres vu qu'il n'y était pas aller depuis qu'il était parti en mission. Ni depuis qu'il était de retour d'ailleurs. La faute à une certaine balle qui a eu l'idée de toucher l'os de son avant-bras. Mais c'était surement moins poussiéreux que _là-bas_. Ils étaient obligés des fois à dormir à même le sol ou, dans les meilleures conditions, dans des sacs de couchages ou sur les sièges des voitures. Quand ils avaient le temps et l'occasion de dormir, bien entendu. Ils prenaient rarement - presque jamais - des bains aussi, même si ils étaient couverts de sang et de boue. La survie prisait sur la propreté après tout, selon le point de vue bien sûr. Bref, pas très hygiénique.

\- Donc ton rétablissement se passera dans cette maison au bord de la mer dont Hanji m'a parlé. Du calme et de l'air frais te fera du grand bien, énonca le grand blond. Tu partiras demain matin.

Levi fronça les sourcils en entendant son supérieur parler de _sa maison_. Comment Hanji en connaissait l'existence d'abord？

\- Vous voulez m'envoyer dans ce trou perdu?

Face à sa mine qu'il se voulait indifférente mais qui laissait entrevoir son incompréhension, le Capitaine soupira bruyamment en rangeant sa paperasse.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas daigné m'écouter. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi servent ces réunions, marmonna son vis-à-vis, _lui non plus ne voyait pas_. Congé forcé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fin de la réunion.

Erwin commençait à partir, emportant ses dossiers avec lui. Hanji finissaient de ranger son foutoir sur la table en riant sous sa barbe, se foutant ouvertement de lui.

\- J'peux savoir comment tu connais l'existence de cette maison idiote de quatre-yeux？demanda froidement Levi en se tournant vers la brune.

Celle-ci sourit mystérieusement tout en remontant ses lunettes à montants carrés sur son nez.

\- Moment de beuverie, mon cher. C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut apprendre à ces moment-là. Comme le fait qu'une certaine personne est légèrement complexé par sa taille, railla-t-elle, pouffant hystériquement en voyant son ami virer au rouge.

\- Fais tes prières, la folle.

Il n'était pas petit mais d'une taille parfaitement normale. C'était la mutation génétique qui transformait les gens en _titans_ de nos jours. Franchement, même les femmes atteignaient les 175 centimètres. Effrayants comme les êtres humains comportaient de plus en plus de _déviants_.

Erwin soupira en entendant les brides d'une enième dispute entre ses deux subordonnés. Le reste du personnel ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, tellement ils y étaient habitués.

Ereri

Levi claqua fortement le coffre de la vieille voiture d'Hanji après y avoir déposé sa dernière valise puis alla s'installer au siège passager. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire conduire, surtout par la brune à lunettes mais il n'avait pas trop le choix avec son bras et son cerveau shooté aux antidouleurs.

Son immeuble disparaissait déja au loin, se fondant dans la foret de building gris.

Hanji conduisait comme une dératé, passant à plusieurs feux rouges - si seulement les gens qu'elle avait failli écraser savait qu'elle était une représentante de la justice.

Les arbres remplassèrent les immeubles au bord de la route. Et lui espèrait seulement que la maison au bord de la mer ne soit pas en ruine. Il n'y était pas revenu depuis la fin de ses études. Sale et poussièreuse au moins la saleté il savait y faire mais les débris trop peu pour lui.

_La maison bleue_. Bleu comme le ciel. Bleu comme la mer.

Bleu comme _ses yeux_. Quelle ironie!

D'ailleurs c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle.

_A suivre..._

Merci d'avoir lu et de bien me laisser des reviews.

Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens prennent le temps de lire vos écrits.

Je publierai probablement la suite le week-end prochain.

A la prochaine! （J'espère）

_GasyKaTsara_


	2. Chapter 2

Ave chers lecteurs.

Et voici le deuxième chapitre!

Je voudrai d'abord remercier mes chers revieweurs pour avoir laisser leurs impressions sur le premier chapitre - j'ai vraiment eu peur que ca ne plaise pas - mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire.

N'oubliant pas que les personnages appartiennent à un certain japonais du nom d'Hajime Isayama et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour faire souffrir Eren qui va passer une dure journée entre les provocations de Jean, les regards assassins d'un très détesté professeur et les suppositions improbables de Levi. Le pauvre.

Treve de bavardage et bonne lecture à tous.

Ereri

_CHAPITRE II : Rencontre_

Eren détestait Jean. Mais ca ce n'était pas nouveau.

Jean était irrémédiablement un idiot. Un sombre imbécile.

Marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante, Eren fouillait dans la foutoire qu'était sa chambre, à la recherche de vêtements un tant soit propre vu que les siens étaient mouillés à cause de Jean-face-de-cheval. Les yeux bleus d'Armin le regardaient d'un air amusé bien que légèrement agacé par les bêtises de lui et de l'autre idiot, qui était dans le même état que lui.

Tous les matins, avant d'aller en cours, leur bande d'amis se retrouvait sur la plage pour faire du surf et dans sa grande débilité, Jean avait balancé ses vêtements dans la mer. Il avait poussé Jean - tout habillé, bien sûr - dans l'eau et ça s'était fini en bagarre, comme d'habitude.

Armin et Mikasa les regardaient de cet air exaspéré et las, trop habitué à leurs batailles qui remontait à la primaire. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Jean l'avait tout de suite pris pour cible. Il l'avait provoqué et Eren, impulsif, avait répliqué. Et depuis, c'était une grande compétition entre eux dans tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient et surtout le surf bien qu'il arrivait qu'ils s'allient pour faire des misères à leurs amis communs.

Sacha et Connie faisait des paris sur qui battrait qui et Ymir se foutait royalement de leur gueule sous les réprimades de Christa tandis que Beltholt, Reiner et Annie restait à l'écart. Et c'était comme ca à chaque fois.

\- Eren, dépêches-toi! On va être en retard, pressa Armin.

-Oui, oui, marmonna le concerné en enfilant un vieux tee-shirt qui avait dû être rouge, fut un temps. Il devrait vraiment faire la lessive, enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait toujours. Mais il ne le faisait jamais par oublie ou juste par paresse. Il ramassa son sac avant de courir après le blond.

Mikasa les attendait déjà à l'arrêt-bus, un air désapprobateur dirigé vers Eren. Elle détestait ses disputes puériles avec Jean et le montrait, bien qu'elle ne dise rien la plupart du temps, surement pour préserver le peu de bonne humeur qui lui restait.

Le trajet se passa assez rapidement, leur quartier n'étant pas très loin du lycée, le seul de la région. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il devait se coltiner Jean tous les jours.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du bus, le vieux batiment de briques rouge se dressa devant eux vu que celui-ci était juste en face de l'arrêt. Ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui attendait déjà devant le lycée.

Eren essaya de se tenir le plus loin de Jean et de ses provocations, en allant rejoindre la salle de classe. Surement Jean n'apprecierait pas que l'on l'ignore mais il devait aller nourrir Sirius après les cours et n'aurait ni le temps ni l'envie de rentrer chez lui, mouillé ou dans un autre état, pour se changer et recevoir des réprimandes de la part de Mikasa en bonus.

Jean les dépassa, lui et les autres d'un pas furieux et raide. Eren se contenta d'hausser les épaules en continuant sa route tranquillement. N'étant nullement en retard alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi se presser. Il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier de son _rival._

Quand il arriva à destination avec Sacha et Connie, les autres étant dans d'autres classes, il vit Jean calmement assis à sa place, _trop calmement._ La sonnerie annonça le début des cours et ils s'installèrent tous à leurs places. Un bout de papier plié attérit sur sa table. Il avait un mauvais présentiment.

"_On a notre première heure avec Collins"_

Un mot de Jean.

Eren fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Albert Collins était _le_ professeur le plus détesté du lycée. Irritant et constament irrité, il était la parfaite cible de la haine et des farces des élèves. D'ailleurs, des rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur le fait qu'il était chauve et portait une perruque. Mais Eren ne voyait pas en quoi l'avoir en premier dans la journée pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, à part son humeur et la plupart des élèves. Il lança un regard interrogatif à l'autre adolescent qui se contenta d'articuler une phrase qu'il comprit comme _"Dans ton casier", _un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Eren plongea sa main dans le dit casier pour sentir une chose douce et chevelue sous sa paume. _Jean n'aurait jamais osé mettre une tête ou un quelconque mammifère poilu sous sa table, n'est ce pas__？_

Le jeune homme tira dessus pour le mettre sur sa table. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur la mine renfrognée de leur professeur, sans aucun cheveu sur la tête. _La boule à zéro._ La classe se fondit en rire, Jean en premier. Mais Eren ne vit que le regard furieux de l'homme dans sa direction ou plutôt ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La perruque. _Sa putain de perruque._

\- Mr Yeager, dans le bureau du directeur.

Ereri

\- T'as raté la bifurcation, fit remarquer Levi calmement.

\- Sur？ Hanji alternait entre la carte qui lui cachait à moitié la vue et la route, ce qui s'averrait de plus en plus dangereux.

\- Je te rappelle que j'y ai passé le premier quart de ma vie, répliqua le brun, sarcastique.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est la première fois que je viens ici, le campagnard.

Elle fit demi-tour subitement, faisant criser les pneus. Levi manqua de s'étouffer avec sa ceinture de sécurité - mais quelle mort honorable pour Lance Caporal Levi - et sa main lui tira atrocement, si il avait un moyen de ressusciter celui qui lui avait pété le bras, il l'aurait tué encore une fois avec cette folle de binoclarde et il danserait autour de leurs corps.

\- Putain mais tu veux nous tuer espèce de folle!

Hanji se contenta de pouffer bruyamment. Reprenant la route qu'ils avaient manqué.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu es une petite nature, Levi.

Il se renfrogna et se contenta de reprendre la contemplation de la route. Une musique retentit dans la vieille voiture et Hanji se mit à chanter à tue-tête, ses mains quittant le volant quelques secondes au dessus de sa tête pour crier le "_Yeah!_" avec la chanteuse. La pluie commencait à tomber, fine et légère.

La première maison apparue puis elles se succedèrent petit à petit. Des voitures commençaient à circuler dans les rues. Sa ville natale était là, évoluante mais point changeante, tout comme l'épicerie où il allait souvent avec cette vieille femme au comptoir, la même. A croire qu'elle ne mourra jamais.

Quelques bâtiments et maisons avaient poussé par ci et par là, mais pas d'immeuble. Bien que la ville soit au bord de la mer, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de touristes. Juste les même personnes ou ceux, attirés par le calme et la mer à proximité, qui venaient s'y installer.

Ils traversèrent la ville, animée malgré la pluie et les trottoirs glissants. Des groupes d'adolescents et des adultes remplissaient les rues sous leurs parapluies, les uns planifiant des sorties malgré le temps qui s'y accordait pas, mais peu importait parce que le lendemain était un samedi, tandis que les autres prenaient le chemin de leur chez soi, rêvant de confort et de chaleur familial ou juste de repos après une longue semaine. Le bleu de la mer commençait à apparaitre et le vent émanait cette odeur de sel et d'humidité. Marin disait on.

\- Tu continues sur le chemin de terre à la sortie de la ville, informa Levi en éteignant la radio sous les protestations d'Hanji, qu'il ignora subtilement. C'est la prochaine à droite.

La brune prit sur la droite pour s'engager sur la route tortueuse et repris son monologue, comblant le silence soudain de la sortie de la ville. La mercedes 300D - sérieusement, cette série existait elle encore？ - d'Hanji rebondissait sur les trous qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'éviter, trop occupé à monologuer sur tous les meurtres qu'ont surement abrités le bois les entourant, et produisait des grincements inquiétants. Levi faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître sa maison mais le ravala bien vite en voyant une silhouete assise sur son perron. _Est-ce que des sans-abris avaient envahi sa maison__？_

Ereri

La pluie tombait. Fine et légère, mais assez pour mouiller si l'on s'y attardait trop. Eren était assis comme à son habitude, son crayon à la main. Sirius roulé en boule contre sa cuisse, celle qui n'était pas repliée pour supporter son cahier, volant le peu de chaleur à travers son jeans, troué au genou. Il était venu plus tard que d'habitude, retardé par la retenue qu'il avait gagnée grâce à Jean. Le chiot l'attendait déjà sur leur place habituelle, _leur perron._ Affamé et frigorifié.

Les nuages gris se teintaient en partie de ce blanc brillant aux reflets orangés derrière lesquels le soleil commençait à disparaître, avalé par la mer. Le paysage était légèrement brouillé par la pluie.

Le silence paisible dans lequel il était plongé fut soudainement coupé par des bruits de moteur. Aucune voiture ne passait par là pourtant. Une vieille voiture apparue sur le bout du chemin qu'il avait tant de fois parcourue avant de traverser la clôture pour s'arrêter juste devant lui. Eren resta ébahi sans savoir quoi faire. Se lever？ Partir？ Même Sirius semblait hésiter à aboyer ou pas.

Un homme y sortit et se planta devant lui, le dardant de son regard gris, acier.

\- T'as pas l'air d'un clochard.

\- P-pardon?!

_A suivre..._

_Fanah Seikatsu : _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

_Candy Snow : _Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a vraiment touché. Si l'on m'avait pas poussé à publier, je serai encore en train d'écrire à mon bureau, crayon à la main en essayant de puiser le courage de poster. En fait ça a carrément remonté mon ego （_hum!_）. Maintenant je dois faire attention de ne pas avoir la grosse tête.

_Lulyt :_ Je te remercie beaucoup. J'avais vraiment peur que ça ne plaise pas. Il y a une grande différence entre faire lire à tes amis qui te diront toujours qu'elle est bien pour ne pas te vexer et des personnes extérieurs qui ne seront pas aveuglées par l'amitié. Et je compte bien continuer sur cette lancée alors j'espère que tu as eu du plaisir à lire ce second chapitre.

Compliments？ Critiques？

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. A la semaine prochaine!

_Renh._


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin!

Oui, mes chers lecteurs. Ceci est bien la (_vrai hum_) rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes.

En fait, je crois que je me suis trop emportée avec le temps dans le précedent chapitre. Ce qui explique qu'il fait nuit trop rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement.

Du coup, quand j'ai écris la première version de celui ci - que j'ai corrigé à temps d'ailleurs - il faisait ridiculement soleil. J'ai même oublié qu'il pleuvait... Le summum de la bétise quoi.

OK. J'arrête de blablater toute seule.

En exclusivité pour vous. Le troisième chapitre!

_Bonne lecture._

C_hapitre III : Poussière._

_\- _Eren?

Le bruit de la télévision ne l'acceuillit pas comme d'habitude. La maison était vide. Sans aucune trace de son frère. Elle monta doucement à l'étage avant de l'appeler à nouveau, sa voix résonant dans le couloir, même si elle savait qu'il n'y était pas.

Mikasa soupira avant de redescendre à la cuisine pour déposer le plat recouvert de papier film sur la table. Ayant déjà mangé dans le restaurant où elle travaillait à mi-temps, elle se contenta d'y coller un post it jaune criard - qu'elle détestait mais qui avait l'avantage d'être voyant - avant d'y écrire un simple "_Mange_" parce que c'était pour Eren. Et qu'avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de se compliquer.

Mais Eren rentrait de plus en plus tard et lui aussi avait fini par commencer à deserter la maison.

Et elle lui en voulait de la laisser seule avec les fantômes de leur passé. Les plats que leur mère avait cuisiné dans cette même cuisine, ses rires dans le salon et surtout la présence de leur père, tous les soirs quand ils rentraient de l'école. Un père actuellement aux abonnés absents, expliqué par ses voyages de plus en plus fréquents par le besoin d'argent. Même si ils n'en ont jamais manqué. Mais il continuait à leur dire qu'avec cet argent, Mikasa et Eren pourront aller dans de bonnes écoles et faire de bonnes études, ne jamais manquer de rien. Sauf peut être de _son_ affection, mais le réalisait il?

Alors elle en voulait à Eren d'en faire de même, même si elle savait que c'était égoiste et qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fui la première.

_Ereri_

_\- _T'as pas l'air d'un clochard.

_Quoi__？_ _Un clochard__？_ Eren ne comprenait pas. Il devait avoir l'air bête avec ses yeux éccarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte. L'homme brun le dardait de son regard acier, sans même cligner des yeux. Las était la description parfaite pour son expression pourtant Eren était sûr qu'il n'était pas dans le vrai. Indéffinisable était surement plus approprié.

\- P-pardon?!

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant _ma_ maison?

Le jeune homme rougit stupidement sans en comprendre la raison, son cerveau essayant d'analyser la situation. La maison bleue - _son refuge _ou plutôt son futur ex-refuge - avait un propriétaire, le dit propriétaire étant un homme assez intimidant - pour ne pas dire qu'il lui faisait peur, ce qui était ridiculement pathétique. Et il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Sirius, à ses cotés ne semblait pas trouver l'homme dangereux et se contentait de remuer gentiment la queue.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, gamin.

\- Hum... Eren se passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux. Il posa son carnet de dessin à coté de son sac et se leva en guise de politesse. Mais il le regretta tout de suite en se rendant compte que son vis-à-vis était obligé de relever les yeux - furieux, soient dit en passant - pour lui faire face. Les dits yeux colériques étaient fixés sur lui, ou plus précisément _sa taille _qui dépassait l'autre d'une dixaine de centimètres.

Eren frissona désagréablement face à l'intensité de ce regard. Si l'on pouvait assassiner quelqu'un ainsi, il serait déjà mort. A l'instant même.

Levi renifla dédaigneusement, croisant les bras comme pour se sentir un tant soit peu plus _volumineux_ face à l'adolescent, un putain de _titan, _comme sa saloperie de génération. Il destestait vraiment _la mutation génétique_.

\- S-Sirius...

_Sirius__？_Il se demanda brièvement qui pouvait bien être ce Sirius quand un jappement venant d'en bas retentit, comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Un petit chien noir se tenait aux pieds de son interlocuteur, la langue pendante et ses grands yeux dirigés vers lui. Alors c'était lui _Sirius._

\- Je venais ici de temps en temps pour dessiner et quand j'ai trouvé Sirius, je ne pouvais pas l'amener chez moi alors je l'ai installé dans la cabane à outils et je lui emmène à manger tous les jours. Je suis désolé, le gamin parlait sans s'arrêter, ne reprenant même pas sa respiration, un air de bête traquée sur le visage. Je ne savais pas que la maison était habitée et ... Je vais trouver un autre endroit pour lui et je m'excuse encore-

\- Ferme-là gamin, tu me files la migraine. Et arrête de t'excuser.

\- Déso- heu... D'accord.

Eren resentait une horrible gêne face à cet homme qui, lui inspirait le respect qu'il ne ressentait pour aucune autre personne, avec qui il fallait nécessairement montrer un semblant de respect, juste pour ne pas se causer trop d'ennuis ni se montrer trop irrespectueux. Parce que les adultes ne comprenaient pas les adolescents, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais passé la puberté.

Le bruit d'un klaxon suivit d'un crie retentit de l'intérieur de la voiture, le faisant sursauter. Le proprétaire grimaça légèrement avant de cracher un _"Quoi?"_ sonore.

\- J'y vais! lança la brune. J'ai déjà sorti tes affaires.

La femme au volant démarra la voiture tout en leur souriant.

Elle indiqua l'arrière de la mercedes du pouce. Levi tourna son regard vers la direction indiquée pour y voir ses valises et les quelques cartons qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Sous la pluie. _La salope. _

Levi allait justement le lui faire savoir mais Hanji démarra au quart de tour, laissant un nuage de poussière et de fumée. Son insulte retentit dans le vide.

Il soupira d'exaspération en allant chercher ses affaires, quittant la protection de la terrasse, prit un des cartons sous son bras pour le mettre à l'abri. Pas très facile avec une seule main valide. Eren le regardait faire sans trop savoir s'il devait l'aider ou pas et ne savait si l'homme n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Mais comme il semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté avec sa main gauche retenue contre sa poitrine. Son vis à vis émit un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends gamin?

Il alla répliquer qu'il n'était nullement un gamin, mais se ravisa en voyant le pli de contrariété sur le visage de son interlocuteur et se contenta d'aller chercher les autres cartons, d'une manière peu stable qu'il entassa les uns sur les autres qui lui évitera de faire plusieurs allés-retours.

Le propriétaire était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée,. Tournant la clé plusieurs fois dans la serrure, poussant quelques fois dessus avec force mais elle semblait vouloir rester close. Eren grimaca en décolant son tee-shirt de son torse, mouillé. Par la pluie ou par la sueur, il n'en savait rien, peut être un peu des deux. Ils avaient réussi à sauver les cartons de l'humidité du sol et de la pluie, qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, en les transportant sous le préau. La nuit était déjà tombé. On ne distinguait même plus les arbres à proximité de la maison ni la mer en face, juste le clapouti de l'eau et le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Ses converses étaient pleines de boues et d'herbes et l'eau avait réussi à envahir ses chaussettes.

L'averse empirerait surement l'état de la route, la rendant plus boueuse et plus sombre... Eren se demanda comment il allait bien rentrer. Il était bien tenté de rester là, sur le perron avec Sirius mais maintenant, il y avait cet homme aux yeux gris. Mikasa allait finir par s'inquiéter alors qu'Eren détestait contrarier sa soeur, ni la rendre triste. Parce qu'elle avait déjà trop perdu, beaucoup trop. Eren avait perdu sa mère et avait l'impression qu'il perdait aussi peu à peu son père. Mikasa, elle, avait déjà perdu ses parents biologiques en plus de ses parents adoptifs. Alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle allait le perdre aussi. C'était déjà assez difficile à vivre comme ça.

Après avoir passé un coup d'oeil à l'heure tardive qu'affichait son télephone, il décida qu'il était largement le temps de rentrer. Si cet homme ne voulait pas de Sirius dans sa cabane à outils alors Eren pouvait bien l'emmener chez lui, juste pour la nuit et lui trouvera un endroit où le loger le lendemain. Sa soeur pourrait accepter et l'allergie de son père pouvait aller se faire foutre etant absent, de toute façon. Il restait de plus en plus _en ville_ ces deux derniers mois. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le touchait, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il payait leurs études et tout ce dont lui et Mikasa avait besoin.

Il se retourna vers le _petit _brun, qui bataillait encore avec la porte, Sirius tournant gaiement autour de ses pieds. _Qu'est__-__ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver__？_ Et dire que lui avait pris une semaine pour l'habituer à sa présence. Il s'en était pris des grognements et des aboiements.

Sirius, même après l'avoir donner un toit, s'était méfié de lui, n'acceptant même pas la nourriture qu'il lui offrait. Mais peu à peu, il avait appris à lui faire confiance, guettant même son arrivée chaque soir. Et avait fini par se prendre d'affection l'un l'autre.

\- Hum... Excusez-moi. Je devrais rent-

\- Elle peut rester. L'homme lui tournait toujours le dos quand il lui coupa la parole. La porte reçu un coup de pied violent- les faisant sursautés son chien et lui - avant de s'ouvrir dans un grincement court suivit par le claquement féroce qu'elle émit en entrant en contact avec le mur, de l'intérieur. Puis, il se retourna calmement vers lui, avec cette même expression de lassitude, comme si il ne venait pas de défoncer une porte. Attendant il ne savait quoi de sa part.

Eren repris lentement son calme et sa capacité à utiliser ses neurones et se demanda de _qui_ son vis a vis voulait bien parler. _Qui était donc cette _elle?

Son voisin roula des yeux avant de couler un regard vers la boule de poil à la langue pendante. Eren suivit son regard et fixa lui aussi son chien. Un éclair de comprehension lui vint subitement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choque et il balbutina bêtement.

\- S-Sirius est u-une... fille?!

_A suivre..._

_Fanah Seikatsu :_ Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire Et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

_Candy Snow :_ Le troisième chapitre pour mon booster d'ego personnel :p Et oui, le suspense est là. Bien que ça m'étonne que Levi ai dit qu'Eren ne ressemblait as a un clochard (avec les vêtements qu'il met, permet moi d'en douter). Sinon, merci encore et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

Stupide. Eren est bêtement stupide.

Un être doté d'une intelligence inférieur qui ne peut même pas définir le sexe d'un simple chien.

Et oui! Notre petite boule de poils est bien une femelle (et non une _fille)_.

Alors, pas trop nul comme chapitre? J'aurai quand même droit à mes reviews?

OH! Et en fait, _Bonne année (chinoise) de la chèvre à tous!_

_Renh._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Je suis tellement heureuse! Je viens d'être reçu dans l'école d'art - la seule d'ailleurs de notre pays - dans laquelle je voulais aller.

Sinon, ou êtes-vous tous passé, mes chers reviewers?

Le chapitre précèdent était-il aussi nul?

Si oui, alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Enjoy!

_Chapitre IV : __Ménage__._

Eren se déchaussa, non sans soulagement, à l'entrée. Et par la même occasion, défit ses pieds de l'humidité de ses chaussettes. Il avait pensé que la pluie s'arrêterait au bout de quelques minutes, deux ou trois heures maximum. Mais il s'était lourdement trompe.

Le parapluie que lui avait prêté Levi reposait contre le mur, l'eau s'égouttant au sol, formant une petite marre.

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine, suivant l'appel de son estomac et posa son sac sur le comptoir en espérant silencieusement que ses dessins ne soient pas mouillés, sans pour autant vérifier. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le sandwich à la cantine, ce midi. Ce qui remontait vachement a quelques heures déjà.

Et comme toutes les fois où il rentrait après Mikasa, un plat, couvert de papier film, l'attendait sur la table. Le noir de l'écriture fine et légèrement penchée de sa soeur se découpait du jaune du post-it. Un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres, juste un _Mange_ simple et autoritaire, typique de la brune. Eren délogea la nourriture de sa prison avant de la passer à la micro-onde - sa nouvelle complice depuis la mort de sa mère.

En attendant que la machine fasse son travail, il en profita pour aller se chercher boire. La lumière émise par le frigo agressa un instant ses rétines avant qu'il ne passe en revue ce qu'il y avait de buvable, de préférence sucré, son cerveau, en manque de sommeil, ayant besoin de se rebooter un peu. Au milieu des tonnes de légumes - c'était Mikasa qui faisait les courses - et les bouteilles d'eau de source, le jeune homme trouva sa réserve de Cola et en saisit une.

La machine fit savoir qu'elle en avait fini avec ses pattes et il les ressortit pour s'affaler sur la chaise la plus proche, trop épuiser pour faire le chemin jusqu'au canapé, dans le salon et se mit à manger. La légère lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre lui fit savoir que le jour allait bientôt se lever.

\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres?

Eren sursauta violemment et faillit reverser le contenu de son verre sur la table et par la même occasion le carrelage propre, et blanc en plus.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, marmonna l'adolescent, ne jetant même pas un regard a son paternel.

\- Un Bonjour serait plus adéquat, vu l'heure qu'il est.

Il grogna un _hum _pas trop convainquant. L'homme de qui il tenait la couleur brune de ses cheveux se contenta d'allumer la cafetière et de prendre un mug dans le placard.

\- Ou étais tu? demanda-t-il vaguement, comme pour combler le silence.

Eren se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avait été chez un inconnu qui avait accepté de garder son chien - rectification, sa chienne - en échange de son aide pour le ménage, qui s'avérait nettement plus difficile qu'il le pensait en vue de la quantité de poussière qu'il y avait dans le salon. Le brun décourageait déjà pour le reste et il regrettait d'avoir pris pour refuge une villa à étage. Il aurait pu choisir une, basse et petite. Très petite de préférence.

Et ne pas avoir de propriétaire accro à la propreté.

Donc, il se contenta d'un _Chez un ami_ court et vague.

\- C'est ta dernière année, Eren. Tu devrais plus te concentre sur tes études, réprimanda son père. Et il voulait lui faire gober qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à la vie de son fils? Où voulait-il faire la bonne action du mois et jouer au père présent qu'il n'est pas ?

Il serra rageusement la mâchoire. Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'il avait déjà été reçu à deux écoles d'art, tous deux à l'autre bout du pays, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à décrocher son diplôme de fin d'année. Mais son géniteur avait oublié, comme d'habitude. Ou espérait-il qu'il change de voie et fasse de longues études pour devenir un quelconque employer de bureau ou médecin comme lui. Trop peu pour lui. Il ne voudrait pas faire subir ce que son père leur faisait à sa propre famille. En plus, l'art a toujours été une passion et s'éloigner de cette maison et de cette ville était son souhait le plus cher.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas intimer une dispute avec son père, avant de se lever pour poser sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il laverait plus tard.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, informa-t-il en quittant la pièce. Son vis-à-vis se contenta de faire un mouvement négligeant de la tête, son nez plongé dans le journal.

Le soleil commençait à se lever derrière les nuages blanchâtres de l'aube, la pluie l'empêchant d briller comme il se doit. Sa chambre baignait dans cette douce lumière, ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux, la veille. Eren se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit après s'être débarrassé de son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

Les conversations avec son père ont toujours été platoniques, sans réel but ou intérêt. Juste comme deux connaissances se demandant des nouvelles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait vraiment faire d'effort même si ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et ne faisaient rien pour l'empêcher.

Eren se passa nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux. Gras et... pleins de poussières. Son père n'avait même pas fait de remarque sur sa tenue, sale ni ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire chez cet ami pour finir dans cet état.

Il soupira bruyamment en sortant son père de ses pensées et se demanda un instant si l'homme continuait à nettoyer à cet instant ou s'il avait pris l'initiative de dormir un peu.

Puis il ricana soudainement en se remémorant l'éternuement épique que l'homme avait sorti.

\- Sirius est une f-fille?!

\- Femelle, gamin. Et quel nom stupide à donner à un chien aussi. _Sirius Black_, quel jeu de mot stupide!

Le chiot noir à leur pied émit un aboiement désapprobateur et Eren hocha gravement la tête en direction de son animal de compagnie. Lui trouvait que c'était un nom classe et Sirius était un de ses personnages préférés dans la saga.

Mais c'était vrai que le nom n'était pas adéquat pour une femelle. Il aurait dû rester sur le _Blacky _ horrible ou un quelconque nom commun, au moins ça avait l'avantage d'être polyvalent. Et il n'était pas un gamin. Il avait 18ans _bordel._

\- Donc, i-elle peut vraiment rester?

Parce qu'Eren n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Puisque je te l'ai dit. Ne me fait pas changer d'avis.

Levi était certain d'avoir aperçu des étoiles brillées dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

\- Merc-

\- A une condition, bien sûr.

Le sourire d'Eren se fanât subitement. Bien entendue, il y avait une contrepartie. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait l'air d'un de ceux à avoir pitié d'un pauvre petit chien, non?

\- Tu m'aides à nettoyer toute cette merde - il désigna l'intérieur sombre de la maison - et à remettre en état ce taudis et cette putain de foret amazonienne qui me sert de jardin. Et ton clébard restera dormir dans la cabane. Pas de ses poils dans ma maison. Et tu viens le nourrir tous les jours, je ne veux ni d'un cadavre puant dans ma cour ni qu elle vienne chialer à ma porte. Reçu?

L'adolescent hocha silencieusement la tête et omit de lui faire remarquer que ça faisait plus d'une condition. Beaucoup plus.

Son ainée lui tourna le dos, d'une façon désinvolte et pénétra dans la maison. Tout ça avec une classe qu'Eren ne put ignorer. Mais l'effet fut soudainement interrompu par un éternuement venant de son vis-à-vis. Epique.

Eren essaya de cacher son rire derrière sa main, un regard assassin rive sur lui.

\- Tch. Fichue poussière.

Son rire résonna dans sa chambre, échos dans le silence matinal. La lumière du soleil avait déjà envahit la pièce, mettant plus de clarté sur son bureau envahie par ses croquis et ses cahiers, le bout noir de son ordinateur, perdu sous la pile et son appareil photo posé juste en dessus. Ses murs étaient recouverts de ses dessins, de quelques-unes des photos qu'il avait prises et des posters de ses groupes préférés. Les cartons jonchant le sol étaient pour la plupart perdus sous ses vêtements.

Le lit, une place d'Eren commençait à s'imbiber de la pluie et la sueur encore présente sur sa peau. Mikasa avait un lit double, elle. Parce qu'aussi mature était-elle, elle était quand même une adolescente, avec ses petits caprices. Ayant trop peur d'accentuer sa solitude dans une chambre trop grande, il avait préféré en prendre une de taille normale, avec un lit simple.

Et il se demanda, un instant, si le propriétaire de la maison bleue - dont il connaissait désormais le prénom - se sentait à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'il devinait bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Même si il n'avait vu que le salon - la seule salle qu'ils avaient nettoyé - sa seule taille laissait deviner le reste.

\- Levi, avait-il annoncé alors qu'Eren était occupé à fouiller sous le canapé, les fesses en l'air, a la recherche de quelques déchets ayant survécu. Relevant sa tête dans un angle assez douloureux, sans pour autant se redresser, il lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur qui se contenta de lever un sourcil, moqueur.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment avant de reprendre une position un peu plus digne, en tailleur.

\- Levi, redit-il.

L'homme lui disait son prénom.

\- E-Eren.

Ils n'avaient dépoussiérer que la pièce et l'entrée et pourtant ça leur avait pris toute la veille jusqu'à tôt ce matin.

Eren n'aurait jamais cru que l'on pouvait exploser le sac d'un aspirateur. Le contenu avait éclaboussé les meubles et tous ce qu'il y avait à proximité, y compris lui, Levi et Sirius. Il s'était confondu en excuses face au regard assassin de l'homme et les aboiements stridents de son chiot, entrecoupées de leurs toux.

\- Mais tu le fais exprès, ou merde? Il n'était pas fâché, juste exaspéré.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla lamentablement l'adolescent. Son vis-à-vis soupira de lassitude. Le gamin à lui seul pourrai crée l'apocalypse, il en était sur. Un vase brisé, une armoire tombée - contenant l'affreuse porcelaine de sa mère, pour ça il l'en remerciait car de toute façon, il allait s'en débarrasser - et un sac de poussière éclaté.

\- Fais une pause, gamin.

Ce fut bien la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un sous sa tutelle, prendre son souffle. Surtout quand il était question de ménage. Mais le brun foutait plus le caphareum plutôt que la propreté, alors il préférait rester prudent.

Il aperçut le soulagement, très mal dissimulé, sur son visage marqué par la fatigue et surement le manque de sommeil.

Levi redressa le mouchoir qu'il avait noué autour du bas de son visage avant de reprendre son nettoyage, laissant le plus jeune sortir en compagnie du cabot.

Un peu plus tard, Eren revint pour l'aider, en essayant le plus ardemment possible de ne pas faire de bêtises et rentra chez lui, à l'aube.

Le retour fut un peu effrayant. La route était boueuse et sombre, accentuée par les arbres qui l entouraient. Il n avait pas osé prendre le raccourci qui traversait les bois, et avait dû marcher deux fois plus longtemps.

La sueur le dérangeait, mais il était trop fatiguer pour se lever et aller prendre une douche. En plus, il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa s ur qui sera surement étonnée par sa tenue et le faite qu il soit réveillé a une heure pareille, un samedi en plus. Elle lui posera des questions à laquelle il ne voulait répondre.

Il entendit à peine les pas de la jeune femme dans le couloir, se préparant pour aller au boulot alors qu il tombait de sommeil.

_A suivre..._

Et voili-voilà!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mas ces deux derniers chapitres n arrivent pas à me satisfaire

Je n arrive pas vraiment à coucher ce qu il y a dans ma tête peut être un manque de vocabulaire ou un truc dans ce genre.

Alors ?

J ai quand même droit à mes reviews ?

N oubliez pas chers lecteurs qu un petit mot (critiques ou compliments) fait toujours plaisir. Ça nous permet de nous améliorer.

_Renh Ackermann._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens !

Et voici le cinquième chapitre.

En retard, je sais Et je n ai pas vraiment d excuse pour le justifier et j en suis vraiment désolé.

Disons que j ai en quelques _petits_ problèmes. Le syndrome de la page blanche aussi appelé la maladie qui atteint les auteurs, vous connaissez ?

Bon, alors ce chapitre est un genre d _interlude_. Il n y aura pas vraiment d action ni de _truc ererique_. Oui, vous avez le droit de m en vouloir. Non seulement elle ne poste pas à l heure mais en plus, c est pour un truc sans réel intérêt. Mais je vous jure que c est nécessaire pour expliquer les réactions de Levi dans le prochain, alors prenez quand même la peine de lire. D accord ?

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et chers lecteurs, bonne lecture.

_Chapitre V : Marin_

Le vent marin vint fouetter son visage et la mer vint s'échoué à ses pieds. La pluie s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, mais il n'en avait cure. Il crispa ses orteils dans le sable, humide certes, mais la sensation lui était tellement familière.

Ça lui avait manqué.

La mer.

Surement la seule chose qui lui avait manqué dans cette ville. Sa proximité, son odeur, sa couleur.

Levi n'avait jamais pensé que le lever du soleil avait une quelconque beauté, juste la preuve d'une nouvelle journée qui commençait. Mais il avait beau se mentir, les couleurs qu'il provoquait dans le ciel lui avait toujours subjugué. Il n'en aurait moins pensée que l'astre qui disparaissait à l'horizon était la raison de son sourire. Ce changement de gout était surement du a son travail. N étant jamais sur de voir le lendemain, on en venait à apprécier les choses simples de la vie.

La veille avait été épuisante. Faire le ménage tout seul aurait eu plus d'effet et aurait été plus rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide. Mais Levi n'aimait pas vraiment - pour ne pas dire du tout - rester seul dans cette maison. Trop de souvenirs, et pas très souvent heureux. Quand il avait dépassé la porte d entrée, c'était comme s'il avait pu sentir l'odeur de la cigarette et de l'alcool à travers celle de la poussière et du renfermé.

Il aurait presque pu voir le rouge extravagant de ses lèvres, ses robes trop courtes et sa fausse et hideuse blondeur. Et ses pas, ses hauts escarpins résonnant désagréablement sur le parquet et dans les escaliers. Mais surtout ses reproches et ses cries. Ses _erreurs_ de jeunesse, disait-elle.

Ou plutôt _son_ erreur de jeunesse. Une erreur qu'elle avait quand même élevé - ou serait ce plutôt tenu en vie - dans cette maison, trop grande pour deux personnes, que ses parents avait oublié de l'en déshériter en cause de leur mort prématurée.

Et lui faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ne pas lui donner la satisfaction que ça l'atteignait. Parce que ça avait été le cas, et ça l'est surement toujours. Alors, il passait la plupart de son temps enfermer dans la pièce du haut, la première à gauche - parce qu'elle n'y allait jamais - ou se promenait dehors a pas d'heure, se faisant une mauvaise réputation et de mauvaises fréquentations. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans une aussi petite ville, surtout si tout le monde ou presque se connaissaient.

C était peut-être la raison de sa taille, _légèrement_ plus petite que la norme. La malnutrition, bien que ce soit lui-même qui se l était imposé, ne voulant surtout pas piocher dans la nourriture de sa _génitrice_, ne prenant la peine de manger que quand son estomac réclamait douloureusement son dû.

L'armée avait été sa seule issue, ne comptant pas sur elle pour lui payer de quelconques études. Et il était parti, juste comme ça, à la fin du lycée avec seulement son sac à dos et ses économies et avait rejoint les ordres.

Plus tard. Bien plus tard, il avait appris qu'elle avait succombé à un putain de cancer des poumons qu'elle n'avait pas voulu traité. Parce que dans les films, ils mouraient tous à la fin. Et ce fut justement ce qui lui arriva, sans même avoir lutté.

Et lui laissant une vieille maison bleue qui contenait trop de souvenir.

_Ereri_

Eren se réveilla deux heures plus tard avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormie du tout - à peine un clignement d'oeil et celle collante de sa peau. Sa gorge était étonnement sèche et il dû avaler plusieurs fois sa salive pour minimiser la sensation désagréable.

Il se déplaça légèrement d'un côté, s'éloignant de la partie chaude des draps et retourna son oreiller en quête de fraicheur. Il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, il en était certain. Tout son organisme lui réclamait repos et sommeil alors que sa tête lui criait un brin de toilette, un grand et long de préférence. Eren soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre la même place que plutôt. Ses cheveux lui collait au front et il était sûr qu'ils était encore plus gras que ceux du professeur Severius Snape. Il devait définitivement prendre un bain.

Le jeune homme repoussa sa couverture et se leva d un bond, ignorant le léger tournis qui lui prit. Il savait que s il s attardait encore pour se lever, il serait encore là après une quinzaine de minutes. Donnant des petits coups de pieds aux vêtements qui trainaient au sol, Eren en piocha des propres dans son armoire puis se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un soupir de bien être lui échappa quand l'eau chauve fut en contact avec sa peau, éliminant les dernières traces de sueur et de fatigue. Elle s'écoulait tout le long de son corps, déliant ses muscles, meurtris par le travail de la veille additionné au manque de repos et de sommeil, bien qu'Eren n'a jamais été du genre à avoir un quota de sommeil plein et régulier. Il s'endormait souvent tard, très tard même. Parce qu'il faisait toujours ses devoirs à la dernière minute - au sens près - et que pour lui, l'inspiration lui venait très souvent le soir. Il se pouvait même qu'il fasse des nuits blanches les nuits de la semaine, sans prendre en compte les cours du lendemain. Mais les activités de la veille l'avait complètement mis K.O et il le sentait clairement dans chaque recoins de son corps qui lui tirait.

Quand Eren sortit de la salle de bain, frottant énergiquement sa chevelure avec une serviette, il croisa la mine étonnée de Mikasa, surement de le voir lever si tôt le matin, un samedi. La jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval lâche, surement bien trop court pour tenir, une corbeille à linge plein coincé contre son ventre.

\- Tu es rentrée tard?

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le brun fut tenté de lui répondre que _tôt _ serait plus approprié comme l'avait si intelligemment remarqué leur père, quelques heures plutôt mais se ravisa.

\- Oui, assez. Ne voulant en rien inquiéter sa soeur et plus par égoïsme de vouloir garder l'existence de _la maison bleue_ \- qu'il _partageait _désormais avec Levi - Eren se gardait bien de lui dire qu'il était arrivé ce matin, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte pour aller travailler. Justement, en parlant de boulot, n'était-elle pas sensé y être? Sautant sur l occasion pour changer de sujet et légèrement intrigué, le jeune homme lui posa la question - parce que Mikasa ne ratait jamais un jour de travail.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec les fours et tout alors on a dû fermer. Cela n'étonnait guère Eren, ni la jeune femme d ailleurs vu que _Les quatre mers_ était aussi vielle que l'était leur ville. Le genre de restaurant familial qui se passait de génération en génération et dont tout le matériel était pour ainsi dire, moyenâgeux ou carrément préhistoriques. Le vieux couple qui le tenait n'avait jamais voulu les remplacer, trop bourru sur l'idée que ces dits matériaux avaient tenus depuis la création de l'ancienne auberge. Mais tout avait une fin et ceux-ci avaient atteint le leur ce matin même, obligeant les propriétaires à les remplacer. Elle était donc rentrée avec la bonne résolution de faire sa lessive et pourquoi pas celle d'Eren vu qu'elle était sûr qu'il ne le ferait qu'en dernier recourt c'est à dire quand il n'avait plus rien à mettre ou à remettre.

\- Va rassembler tes vêtements Eren, je vais faire la lessive.

La reconnaissance que lui vouait son vis-à-vis s'était clairement marque sur son visage et son sourire. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de la dépasser pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Mikasa le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte en bois, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Ereri_

Eren lançait un par un les vêtements dans la corbeille prévu pour cet effet, ne prenant pas la peine de trier. De toute façon, ils reviendront tous propres donc il n'y avait aucune raison de vérifier s'ils étaient sales ou pas. De plus, l'adolescent comptait bien profiter de cette situation. Eren avait beau se dire tous les matins, en voyant le fouillis qui régnait dans sa chambre qu'il devrait vraiment ranger et faire la lessive. Au final, il ne le faisait jamais n'ayant ni l'envie ni la volonté nécessaire.

Le jeune homme eu quelques difficultés à transporter la charge jusqu à la salle de bain. A croire que les muscles qu il s était fait en faisant du surf ne servaient à rien. Pourtant, leur bande y allait presque tous les matins, avant les cours. Si les autres ne faisaient que se baigner ou juste s assoir tranquillement au soleil, lui préférait faire un peu d'exercice. Le surf lui permettait de se défouler quand il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser ses traquas via la peinture et leur permettait à lui et Jean de régler leur différend pour la journée, un moyen comme un autre de provoquer son rival.

\- Pose-le là.

Eren laissa tomber, non sans soulagement son paquet aux pieds de sa soeur qui eut un rictus en voyant le mal qu'il avait eu en le portant. Le jeune homme lui offrit puérilement une grimace avant de se mettre à contempler - plus exactement à bouder- le linge qui tournait dans la machine. La japonaise laissa échapper un petit rire face à la réaction de son frère pour se mettre à observer le hublot à son tour. Il aimait bien ces petits moments avec sa soeur, mais il devait bientot partir.

\- Je sors, aujourd hui. lança Eren, il devait aller voir Sirius. En plus, il avait promis à Levi qu il l aiderait à nettoyer le reste de la maison.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Le brun fut étonné par la réponse de Mikasa. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel l adolescente répondit par un simple sourire. Il lui en était reconnaissant de ne pas poser de question auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

\- OK. Il lui sourit en retour avant de partir, la laissant seule avec le ronronnement discret de la machine qui s'élevait dans la pièce.

_A suivre _

Je vous promets des Eren et Levi, dans la même pièce et n oubliant pas la petite Sirius et les betises d'Eren, dans le prochain chapitre. Alors à la prochaine les gens.

_Fanah Seikatsu: _Et oui! Eren est pourainsi dire un aimant à problèmes en tout genre :D Je crois que les meubles et les machines ne l aiment pas trop. Merci à toi de toujours suivre cette histoire.

_Candy Snow: _Merci beaucoup. Je crois que Levi commence à regretter d avoir demandé à Eren de l aider pour le ménage, vu qu il empire juste les choses p J ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop changer les caractères des personnages d origine déjà que je n aime pas les OOC alors - et j espère que j ai réussi. Sinon, j espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

_Dark: _Désolé d avoir vexé ta délicate manie de correction de mes horribles insultes à la langue française p Je déconne, merci pour tes remarques. Je me dis que je devrais en prendre aussi. Et je le ferai promis. Dès que je comprendrais mieux le fonctionnement du site. Au plaisir de te revoir et encore merci.

_Renh Ackermann._


End file.
